History of New Endralon
The history of the Confederation of New Endralon, Kizenia and Kuzaki is complex and disputed. It had been settled by numerous ethnic and linguistic groups throughout the course of its history and there have been several different states covering the territory which forms the Confederation in the present day. The first major settlement of the region was by a group of ancient Ushalandians, the ancestors of present-day Kizenians. Later, a Gao-Showan group who would become known as the Kuzaki colonised sections of the land and they were followed by Endralonians, who later became the New Endralonian people. Early history Records from the early period of the Confederation's history are extremely limited, which has led to significant controversy. Over the past several hundred years, there have been multiple discoveries which have led to an almost complete shift in the understanding of the period. The first settlers in the region which today forms the confederation were ancient Ushalandian tribes, believed to have arrived in Keris from Deltaria. Over time they developed a distinct identity, separate from their Deltarian ancestors and settled primarily in the three 'Great Valleys' of Kizenia: the Western (modern Tilarnia and Kuzaki), Eastern (modern Sodali) and Southern (modern Tiania). Despite this, these early Kizenian societies remained relatively underdeveloped aside from some elementary trade with Egelian and Dolgarian hunter-gatherers. With the last millennium BCE, the first Kizenian city-states began to emerge. The two most notable were located in the Southern Valley, near to present-day Déltábor and close to the confluence of the Tilarnia and Kutohaderia rivers (modern Trei Rauri) respectively. Although it is believed that there were other states in existence, conclusive is lacking because due to the numerous conflicts between the two aforementioned major ones. Throughout there was no reasonable attempts to unify the early Kizenians, meaning they were perpetually weakening themselves. Kizenian Socialist Republic (3286-3489) In 3286, the Kerissian Central Communist Party established a presence in Kizenia, seizing control of the nation within the same year and forming the Kizenian Socialist Republic. Influenced significantly by Metzist thinking and left-wing Kizenian nationalism, the KSR went on to become a founding member of the third United Kerissian Socialist Republic, alongside the Trigunian Socialist Republic Confederation (3703-Present) The period of time following the fall of communism is often referred to as the "modern era". Regimes during this period have focused on balancing the needs of the nation's three major ethnic groups in order to promote national unity and stimulate economic and cultural development. As a result, the nation has been able to successfully transition to a modern liberal democracy, with free and fair multi-party elections and limited political violence. For several centuries now, the nation has operated as a confederation of three constituent republics, known as the "Confederation of New Endralon, Kizenia and Kuzaki". Under this system, extensive powers are granted to local governments to enable them to meet the needs of their local populations while the federal government retains matters of particular national importance such as the armed forces, monetary and fiscal policy, healthcare services and immigration. Category:History of New Endralon